Sleeping Dragon
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Gordon never backs down from a challenge, even when he knows said challenge is stupid and dangerous.
_Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners, I'm just playing._

 _Sam, I believe you had a birthday a few days ago and I'm horribly late with this? Blame Gordon, not me! But anyway, happy belated birthday and hope you like it! For that matter, hope everyone else does as well!_

* * *

"Where are you two going then?"

Gordon spun, instinctively stepping in front of Alan and giving Scott his best winning grin. His big brother folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. Gordon knew Scott's gaze would have already taken in the bag on his back and he straightened up as tall as he could.

"Exploring," he said boldly, knowing his brother would see through the lie. Scott's lips twitched.

"You can explore here."

"We've covered everything here though," Gordon whined, sounding every inch like the fourteen-year-old he was. "We need something more challenging."

It was true. He thought it would be exciting to spend their summer vacation on a deserted island his dad had bought. But they had explored every inch of the house – or what would one day be the house – and there was nothing else to do. It would have been okay if the older ones acted like they existed but all Scott and John had done was be holed up with their father and Virgil had taken his paints and disappeared on the first day, only returning for food and sleep.

Gordon should have been in his element. They were surrounded by the ocean on all sides; what more could he wish for? Only he had been strictly forbidden from going in the water and even he had to admit that the currents and rocks might be more than a match to him. He only admitted it to himself though; it wouldn't do any good for his brothers to think he was backing down from a challenge. With the others being secretive, it had fallen on him to occupy Alan as well. Normally he wouldn't have minded, but there were things that Gordon wanted to do, places to explore where Alan couldn't follow him.

"So where are you going?" There was a warning note in Scott's voice this time and Gordon knew he would have to give his brother an answer. He chewed his lip. He couldn't tell him the truth, but it had to be something believable. Scott knew how restless Gordon was and Gordon knew he had to make it sound good.

"Daddy said we could," Alan suddenly piped up. He slipped from behind Gordon's back and gave Scott a wide-eyed look. Gordon almost snorted. Scott still fell for everything their ten-year-old brother came up with. Gordon supposed it was something to do with Scott being double Alan's age, but he still seemed to think that Alan was innocent, despite everything Gordon had been teaching him.

Scott hesitated for a moment then gave a swift nod. "Be back for lunch."

"Yessir!" Gordon mocked saluted and Scott rolled his eyes. But Gordon grabbed Alan's shoulder and shoved him out of the door before Scott could stop them. Only when they were out of earshot did he let go. "Nice one."

"So where are we going?"

Sometimes, Gordon mused, Alan reminded him of a puppy. He followed him around everywhere and the expressions on his face were often similar. Gordon didn't immediately say anything but waited until they had scrambled down a rocky slope, then he pointed.

Alan's jaw dropped.

"We can't go up _there_ , Dad said its dangerous."

"It's fine," Gordon shrugged, eyes shining as he stared at the volcano. John had sworn it wasn't active (Gordon wasn't stupid, he had done some investigating!), but he wanted to be able to tell his friends when they got home he had climbed a volcano.

"But… the dragon might wake up."

" _What?!_ " Gordon stared at Alan in disbelief. His brother nodded seriously.

"That's what makes it all fiery," Alan said in earnest. "Virgil said it's sleeping at the moment but if we wake it up, it will breathe fire everywhere again."

"That's the most stupid thing I've heard," Gordon scoffed. He actually thought it was a cool explanation and wondered if Virgil had just been waiting for the chance to use it. Alan, of course, was the only one who would believe such a thing. He jumped over the next rock, looking for the path that he knew would skirt the jungle and lead him to the base of the volcano. If he moved quickly, he might even get back for lunch.

"But…" Alan was no longer following him, but staring at Gordon. "You can't.

"I can. And I will. Go back if you're too much of a baby."

"I'm not!" Alan glanced at the volcano again. "I just don't want to."

Gordon rolled his eyes at the whine. "I'm going. Go back for all I care."

He took a few steps and when he realised that Alan wasn't going to follow him, he spun back, one finger raised in warning. "But if you dare breathe a word to Scott or Dad about where I am, I won't tell you about the dragon."

Alan looked utterly betrayed, but Gordon didn't care. He set off at a run. It was better this way. He didn't want Alan tagging along anyway and at least Alan wasn't his responsibility if he wasn't there. He was getting sick of the others telling him it was his duty to look after his kid brother. He was fourteen, what did he care about duty? Scott and John were boring these days and even Virgil was displaying the same over-protective traits as the older ones. Alan needed someone to show him how to have fun and Gordon knew that task fell to him. But sometimes, he wished the others would help out!

Gordon didn't keep up his run for long. It was too hot and he slowed to a walk. Pulling the bag off his back, he took out a bottle of water and took a swig. He had ropes, harnesses, everything he had been able to scavenge without anyone knowing what he was doing. Despite what Alan thought, it was perfectly safe. He just had to get there.

It took longer than Gordon thought. The air was muggy and Gordon felt uncomfortably warm. He glanced up, squinting at the sun overhead. But dark threatening clouds were closing in and Gordon had a feeling it wouldn't be lunch that would restrict his time. Draining the last of his water, he crumpled the bottle and stuck it back in his bag. At least with Alan not being with him, he now had a spare.

Once he had caught his breath, Gordon stepped back from the base of the volcano and stared up at it. He felt tiny in comparison to the sheer size of the rocks in front of him. With the sky darkening rapidly around him, Gordon wondered if this was a good idea after all. He looked back the way he came, but refrained from taking a step. If he backed out from this, Alan would never let him forget it. He would be as boring as the older ones if he didn't take on the challenge. That was enough for him to crouch down, putting the bag on the ground and pulling out the ropes.

They coiled around his feet and Gordon stared down at them. He thought he had been so clever bringing them with him but now it came to it, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Where was he supposed to tie it? He had climbed before, but the indoor climbing walls Scott had taken him to were nothing compared to this.

In the end, Gordon left them on the ground. He emptied the bag of everything apart from the water bottle and the chocolate bar he had stolen from John and put it back on his back. Then he stood up, shook out his arms and legs and grabbed the first bit of rock he could reach.

The oppressive weather made the ascent hard. Gordon scrambled and slid, cursed and climbed, but felt he was making steady progress. His clothes and skin were streaked black and he distracted himself for a few moments thinking up an excuse so the rest of his family didn't know where he had been.

If he knew what that distraction would cost him, Gordon would have kept his mind focused on what he was doing. As he took a step, he felt the first drop of rain and craned his neck to see the sky had turned black. The sun had completely vanished and Gordon remembered Virgil saying something about how quickly the weather could turn out here.

But he was still looking up as he went to put his foot down. The rock under his foot crumbled and Gordon stumbled. An almighty rumble of thunder made him jump and before Gordon knew what had happened, his ankle had overturned and he fell forwards heavily.

His palms and one knee bleeding, Gordon stayed where he had fallen, shaking out of shock more than pain. The rain was already getting heavier and he knew he couldn't stay here. Putting his palms flat on the floor, he made to push himself upright. But as soon as he put his weight on his ankle, a jolt of pain shot up his leg, taking his breath away and causing him to cry out. He landed back on the floor, one hand cradling his leg.

Another rumble of thunder sounded and this time, a flash of lightning accompanied it. Realising how exposed he currently was, Gordon couldn't stop the whimper from escaping him. He drew his knees into his chest, leaving one hand resting on his already-swelling ankle and using the other to push the sodden hair from his eyes. Shivering, soaking wet and realising that no one knew where he was, Gordon thought maybe climbing the volcano might have been a challenge too much.

* * *

John hurried through the house, Scott by his side, as they raced to make sure everything was secured against the storm. He was fighting to keep a grin off his face. He loved the spontaneity of the weather and how violent it could become so quickly. He hoped Virgil had seen the clouds and made it back inside before the rain ruined his painting – and his mood.

When Scott suddenly tripped, John reacted instinctively, grabbing his brother by the arm and keeping him on his feet. Scott looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That will come in handy," he muttered in an undertone, referring to everything they had been talking about with their father. John grinned, warmth spreading through him when he thought about what their dad had been planning for all this time. Then the pair of them turned to see what had tripped Scott: they both knew he wouldn't fall over nothing.

"Alan!" Scott dropped to a crouch and John followed suit. Why Alan was sitting on the floor was beyond him. Alan scurried forward, wrapping his arms around Scott's neck.

"I thought you were with Gordon?" John said, glancing around for their other brother. Alan shook his head, clinging to Scott and muttering something about Gordon not wanting him. John rolled his eyes. They were only here with the rest of the family because it was a vacation for all of them. Alan seemed to have realised that and was getting clingier as the days went on and the holidays drew to a close. John knew Scott was exasperated by it, but he didn't show it as he pushed Alan away.

"So where is he?" He asked, a tone to his voice that had Alan squirming. But John had no idea what Alan's response meant – the only thing he could discern was something about a sleeping dragon. Judging by the look on Scott's face, he had no idea either. Before either of them could say anything, a loud crash made John spin around, almost losing his balance in the process.

"Virgil?" John rose to his feet, concerned by the look on Virgil's face. He had dropped his case of paints; belongings he was usually so careful with. He was dry though - he must have made it back before the pouring rain that was now crashing into the roof. "What is it?"

"Did he just say a dragon?" Virgil whispered. John nodded, looking back at the other two. Scott was keeping Alan at arm's length as he also stood up but the younger boy was scuffing his feet, staring at the ground sullenly.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Scott asked quietly. Virgil nodded but a loud rumble of thunder drowned out anything he said. The three older Tracys all looked skyward, then John looked at Virgil.

"Well?"

"The volcano," Virgil said, "he's climbing the volcano."

John moved to the nearest window. He should have been able to see the volcano from here, but the lashing rain and dark clouds obscured his vision. He could barely make out a few paces from the house, let alone any more than that. Without being aware that he had reached a conscious decision, he moved for the door.

"Wait!" John turned at Scott's call. Scott pushed Alan towards Virgil. "Can you watch him?"

Virgil nodded and Scott gestured to John. "We're going to need climbing stuff."

Despite wanting to just get out there after Gordon, John knew Scott was right. They might have been able to free-climb on a clear day, but not in this weather. He followed his brother further into the house, glad that Scott hadn't insisted that John also remained behind like he was a child. His big brother had a protective streak that clouded his senses at the worst possible moments. Now wasn't the time for Scott's stubbornness.

The heavy storm lent urgency to their actions and the pair of them were running out into the rain within moments, their arms full. Somehow, they both managed to wind the ropes around their waists as they moved, keeping them out of the way but not wanting to stop. John let Scott lead the way, knowing his brother had explored the island more than him. He had spent most of the time cooped up in their father's office, bent over plans. He had never regretted anything so much.

Despite not being able to see where they were going, they made good time to the base of the volcano.

"Gordon!" Cupping his hands around his mouth, John repeated his yell and they both froze as they waited for an answer. But the weather was too wild; John didn't know if Gordon would hear them even if he was only a few paces away. When there was no audible answer from their brother, both Tracys started unwrapping the ropes.

"Anchor me," Scott instructed but John put a hand on his arm.

"I'll go. I'm lighter."

"But-,"

"If he can't get down, you're going to have to take both of us. You're stronger than me, Scott."

Scott looked uncertain but he nodded. They worked quickly and when John's fingers fumbled due to the wetness of the rope, Scott batted them aside and steadily secured him. He fastened a radio to John, both of them knowing that if Gordon couldn't hear them, then they may not be able to hear each other either. Then Scott put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Find him," he said simply. It was John's turn to nod and he stretched up, reaching for the first handhold. There were only a few routes up the volcano and he knew Gordon would have taken this one, it was the most obvious. He began to climb, steadied by the reassuring pressure of the rope and knowing that Scott wouldn't let him fall. His progress was slow – he could barely see in front of him and this was no race to the top, checking every path and behind boulders for his brother.

The rain had got down his collar but the thunder had stopped startling him by the time he found Gordon. His brother was curled up behind a boulder, shivering violently. John yelled his name even as he swung across and Gordon looked up, shock etched into his face. John couldn't tell if Gordon was crying or if it was the rain. As soon as he could reach, John pulled his little brother into a hug.

"What were you thinking?" He cried, pulling back to check Gordon over. His brother was covered in dirt and his hands were bloody. But the pain in his eyes signalled something worse and John grimaced when he saw his swollen ankle. He pulled out the radio awkwardly.

"Scott? I've got him but he's not going to be able to get down on his own."

There was a pause while Scott took in the implications. "Stay there for ten minutes if it's secure. The sky is lightening; it's going to be a lot safer once the rain has stopped."

John confirmed Scott's words and put the radio down. It was going to take a while to get used to these tropical storms; intense but short-lived. Shrugging off his jacket, he pulled it around Gordon's shoulders and held his brother close as he tried to get some warmth into him. He didn't know if Gordon was trembling because he was cold, the events that had led to this moment, or both.

"I'm sorry," Gordon muttered.

"It's alright."

"No." He squirmed in John's grip until he could look him in the eye. "I knew it was stupid and I still did it. I felt like I had to prove it. And…"

He trailed off but John was glad to hear him sounding like himself. If Gordon was in shock, he was dealing with it well. In a way, John wasn't surprised. He knew Gordon was a lot stronger and more resourceful than the others gave him credit for.

"What?" He prompted when Gordon didn't say anything.

"I was bored."

"Gordon!" John didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Only his kid brother would climb a volcano in a tropical storm because he was bored. He ruffled Gordon's hair and noticed that the rain was indeed easing off. "You should have said something!"

"I reckoned… Well, you were all so busy with Dad so I thought I just had to look after Alan." Gordon's words were a mumble but John understood in an instant. They had drilled into Gordon almost his whole life that looking out for Alan was his responsibility. Not solely, they all looked out for the younger ones. But Gordon seemed to have taken it as a personal challenge.

John shifted until he could look his brother in the eye. "It doesn't just fall to you to look after Alan. He has to learn to occupy himself. Besides, we had loads of stuff we wanted to do with you but you kept vanishing."

"You did?" There was such hope in Gordon's eyes that John smiled gently. Virgil had really grown up in the last year since turning sixteen, but John could see how Gordon still viewed both him and Scott: as if they had all the answers to everything, even his boredom.

"Yeah. Virg helped me fix up an old fishing boat. I was going to take you out, but I couldn't find you."

"I went exploring," Gordon said with a shrug. "I'll show you where if you like?"

"I'd like that."

John knew his work was done when a genuine smile split over Gordon's face. Then he realised the rain was nothing more than a drizzle and he stood up, offering Gordon his hand.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get you home."

"Scott's going to kill me."

"He's too angry at Alan for not saying where you were," John reassured. "You're off the hook, promise."

"He's angry at Alan?" Gordon took John's hand and got to his feet. He cried out and would have fallen as he tried to put his weight on his bad ankle, but John grabbed him first and lent him against a wall of rock, steadying his brother.

"More often than you know."

"I thought he was only ever angry at me."

"Never," John said. He was going to have to have a word with Scott if this was how Gordon felt. He put a hand on Gordon's shoulder. "I'm going to need you to secure you to me and Scott will get us down. Can you do it?"

Gordon glanced towards the edge of the outcropping and went pale. It could have just been pain though as he nodded and John smiled at him.

"Good man. Come here."

John wasn't aware he even knew how to rig up a harness the way he did in that moment. But it worked and it held, getting both of them safely down. Scott was breathing as heavily as they were when John's feet hit the ground, but he was quick to release Gordon and pull him into a hug.

"What were you thinking?"

Gordon looked between Scott and John. "De ja vu," he muttered and John grinned at Scott's confused look. Weak sunshine burst through the clouds and John knew the storm was over for the time being.

"Let's get back," he said but Gordon balked. John looked down at his ankle and winced – they had only thought about how to get Gordon off the volcano, not how they would get him back if he was hurt. Then Scott crouched and held his arms out behind him. Gordon's eyes lit up.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're getting so old," Gordon teased. John helped him move forward until Scott could grip him securely and they got Gordon onto Scott's back, leaving John with the ropes to carry. He bundled them into his arms, avoiding tripping over an end as he stumbled after Scott, wondering how his brother could walk so fast with Gordon on his back. He understood Gordon's excitement though – it had been a long time since he had been the one on Scott's back.

"One thing," he called, jogging a few steps to catch up, "what's this about a dragon?"

"Ask Virgil," Gordon muttered, leaning his head on Scott's back. Safety took the place of fear and Gordon dozed as they moved towards the house, his morning adventure having clearly exhausted him.

"We made a pretty good team there, Johnny," Scott muttered, keeping his voice low. John nodded.

"I reckon we could do this, you know." He looked around at what could be their permanent home in a few years, properly envisioning his father's plans for the first time. Not just the machinery, but actually being out there, rescuing people. Brushing Gordon's wet hair back from his face, he smiled. For this sort of result, he thought Scott was right. They could do this.


End file.
